


Quite A New Perspective

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr.Flug hops universes on accident, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RIP, and finds out his other version might actually be much more cruel than his Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Dr.Flug had told Black Hat that the Reality Warper (TM) wasn't ready. But he didn't really listen, and Flug had been forced to present it before it was finished. Now he was stuck in a new world where he was the Biggest, Baddest Boss and Black Hat was his minion. Turns out other him was far more cruel than his Black Hat ever could be.





	1. What a sly one, science is

**Author's Note:**

> First work of fiction for this fandom! Hope you all like it.

Dr.Flug accidentally sets off one of his machines and goes to a universe where he is the “Biggest Bad”TM and Black Hat is the fearful scientist.

 

Ugh, he really should have done better calculations before showing off the reality warping machine. He had tried to tell Black Hat that it wasn’t finished yet, but he never truly listened (or cared rather) and had forced his hand into turning it on. It hadn’t ended well, the lights flickering and the building shaking. The explosion that had followed had shaken Flug to his very core, and he had to cover his ears when the ringing in them hadn’t tampered off immediately.

He realized, albeit late, that he was under rubble crushing his chest. He fumbled with the large stone, pushing it off of his person. Luckily, there was a counter that he could rest himself against as his legs shook as if made of jelly. Placing a hand on his head, he rubbed the pounding out of his temple. He had yet to open his eyes, but he could tell that his googles had cracked on the left side. He would have to fix that before…! His paper bag! Flug reached upwards panicked, and sighed in relief when he felt the familiar feeling of stiff paper between his fingers.

Lifting his head, the scientist opened his eyes, one after the other to see the lab as clean as ever, if not a tad nicer. He squinted and rubbed at his eyes, wondering if this was another one of Black Hat’s tricks. Surely the lab could not have survived that blast, honestly he was surprised that he had. He stepped forward when he was sure his knees wouldn’t give out, and wandered around.  
Everything was familiar, but different, almost eerily off. The warheads were never in the left hand corner, they always went catty cornered to the solar powered disintegrater gun. His telescope was not facing the city as it had before, but was facing towards the window that lead towards the outskirts. This was all wrong!

A rustling sound brought him round to reality. Someone was slinked against the wall, hand holding tightly to their chest. They looked almost like a skittish rabbit, pressed further into the wall when they noticed Flug staring at them, as if they wished the wall would swallow them whole. Flug raised his hands gently, and winced when the other flinched away more. He was always the one flinching, never the one causing it. He wondered if this was a new lab assistant he had been replaced with if Black Hat thought he had died.

Dr.Flug wandered closer, always leaving his hands where the other could see them, taking slow, cautious steps. He let the other have a chance to run if they wanted to, but the other seemed pinned in place, like an invisible force was holding him hostage. He could understand that feeling completely.  
When he got within hearing range (or so he hoped) he spoke gently, trying hard to suppress his stuttering.

“Are you here working for Black Hat? Did he hire you after the explosion already? I guess I could understand how he would think that, but I’m okay, honest. Maybe you can still work with me though…” He was proud to say he only stuttered in the beginning, and felt a swell of happiness in him at his accomplishment.

“Um, Mr.Flug, I’m Black Hat. I work for you.” The other, who did look suspiciously like Black Hat, cowered. It was as though he was waiting to be yelled at, or worse. Flug could relate well.  
The happiness that had formed in his chest popped like an overfilled balloon, quickly deflating and turning into a feeling that resembled a mix of horror and slight relief. Okay, okay, okay, okay….

What the hell? Was this all a joke? Or was he stuck in a different universe? Maybe it was opposite day?  
Flug was sure he would faint, quickly shuffling over to a corner to curl up in a small Flug shaped ball, refusing to look up when he saw black shoes in front of his sight.

“Um, sir, are you alright? Should I get you something?” The other gently called out, hand reaching to just above his shoulder, but didn’t quite touch. It was almost funny how the roles had been reversed so quickly, but Flug definitely didn’t feel like laughing. He could feel tears of stress forming in his eyes, and he nervously tucked his head further in. He refused to look up, or acknowledge the other even when they walked off to bring him a glass of tea with scones. 

Black Hat simply sat the items in front of him, and sat on his knees, watching the other. Master Flug had never acted like this before. Had something happened? He fidgeted with the thought of his master having an issue and him actually trying to comfort him, especially when he was the one who would be facing punishment later. But it was unfair of him to let his boss suffer. He simply reached his hand out once more, placing it softly on Flug’s shoulder, but never moving more than that. It would probably be a while, but Black Hat would wait for his boss to let him know what was going on.


	2. What a weird thing, fate is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug hates his job sometimes, and Black Hat can't actually do his own.  
> They come to a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving kudos and comments! It helped get this chapter out faster.

God, Flug hated his own job sometimes. He loved science, adored the feel of a wench in his hand, and solutions in his brain. Hell, he would probably trade his soul for the answers to the world's mysteries (if he hadn't already sold it to Black Hat in exchange for a higher salary.) But he was never told how to prepare for this situations, despite the slightly weirder incidents that had occurred in his own dimension. He assumed he was in a new one, based on the seeming role reversal of his boss and himself. He had to figure out what all was different here, and how to return back. As much as he liked this new Black Hat, he had his own to get back to. Besides, from what he heard, there was already a "Master Flug" here. 

Picking himself up, the man brushed off the dust from his white coat and fixed his bag. The hand on his shoulder had left the moment he had twitched, quickly returning to its owner's side, the clawed fingers fidgeting with the pocket of his own science coat. Hm, so if Black Hat was the scientist, that meant that Master Flug was the boss, and the others should be here too. Hopefully, they still had the same roles as before. He wasn't sure he could handle 5.0.5 crawling along the walls and chasing after him, or Dementia acting cutesy and cuddly. It wasn't natural, but then again, neither was this world's two main issues. Glancing around, Flug realized that he had yet to properly introduce himself. How rude. 

"Hello, my name is Dr.Flug...I seem to be in the wrong universe, and I was wondering if you had also built a reality warper?" He paused when he noticed the other perk up and wilt in the same span of seconds. Stange. "I just need to get back to my own universe." 

The other Black Hat - should he give him a different name? - shrugged into himself, hands clenched into this coat and his eye everywhere but towards Flug. It was only then did Flug notice that Blacker Hat (a good nickname) was lacking the monocle, and had a simply black gauze patch in place, almost blending in completely. He blinked slowly, reaching into his pocket for his notepad. It would be good to note down all the differences for later study. Perhaps he could find a way to come back and question his own counterpart on the changes in this world. He kind of didn't want to though, considering that he had managed to make an eldritch abomination fear him, which was a feat in and of itself. 

"Sorry, Master Flug, but I haven't gotten that far yet. I-I can try though! It wouldn't take that long, I hope," Blacker Hat raced around the lab, grabbing onto random objects that Flug recognized from other experiments. None of those things would work! A thought reached his head, and Flug's eyes widened. What if this Black Hat had the same knowledge as his own? But why would this Flug put someone who knew almost nothing about science into a job that called for someone who knew exculsively about it? It made no sense in anyway, and Flug worried if he was as prideful and arrogant as his boss here. 

"You don't know how to build it, do you?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he covered his mouth as he waited for punishment. But it never came, and the other simpy stopped to stare, the items gathered in his hand making him look like a thief who had been caught red handed. Oops. 

The other dropped everything onto the nearest counter, and slinked away. Dr.Flug reached out, grabbing his wrist gently but firmly. The other winced and gave the smallest squeak, eye pinpricked and fearful. What could he possibly do in this world that could match Blacker Hat's magic? He shivered and held on, dragging him back towards him. While it was wrong to use this fear against the other, he needed answers. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not mean! You, or rather my Black Hat, are the one in charge over in my universe! I'm the fearful scientist. To be honest, it's nice to know that I'm not going to be hurt by you, but I need answers." He talked quickly, pushing the words out past his tied tongue before his brain could mess it up. "Could you help me? I can build things for you and you can guide me around this world?"

Blacker Hat looked stunned, body limp and mouth open in awe and slight doubt. He simply nodded his head, blinking quickly to make sure he was seeing right. He wanted to ask the other to repeat, to make sure he heard right, but he didn't want to test his patience. Even if he was different, he was still Master Flug and he was not to cross him. He would help as much as he could.


	3. What a sick thing, karma is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Flug starts to build but is almost caught. Blacker Hat is shown his so-called 'place' by Master Flug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this. Hope you enjoy this chapter enough.   
> Sorry for making Blacker Hat suffer. But you finally get to see Master Flug. Yay! : >

It took about three hours of getting used to the differences in the lab before Flug could properly work. He started off with something simple, a ray that would cause the target to suffer tremendous amounts of burns on their body and a simple whip that was made to cut through anything. He could safely say that he had gotten both to work well, his thumb mangled and Blacker Hat sporting a burn on his hand from when he tested the kick back. This would have to do for now. Usually, Black Hat would be content with one weapon a week, but considering that he wasn't building for his boss he wanted to be sure that Blacker Hat would be settled for the day's work (hopefully.) 

Setting down the whip, he swiped the sweat off his hands before grabbing the tray of food Blacker Hat had left behind for him while he took care of other duties around the manor. Munching on a piece of toast, Flug wondered what the manor looked like. Did look the same or had 'Master Flug' changed the decor to fit his own aesthetic? Personally, Flug had always found the manor nice in coloring, but overall too over the top with it's design. It fit Black Hat perfectly, and Flug thought about how he had to spend the first three months of his job wandering the halls before he learned his way around. It wasn't fun to walk in on Black Hat talking with a previous client, and then accidentally close his hand in the door in his rush to leave. He had been chewed out for a literal hour, and he always knocked before entering a room. 

Hearing a quick footfall followed closely by a hurried shuffled startled the scientist out of his musings. He scrambled wildly, his arms launching out to catch him as his traitorous body flailed around like a dying fish out of water. He quickly got his feet under him and dashed to a secret wall he knew would be there. He had checked earlier, and had been so relieved that at least that hidden section behind the wall was still there and unlocked. He had found the little capsule (and truly that was the best description for it) hidden behind a large bookshelf, one Dementia had destroyed with her wall climbing. The area was clearly made to be a hiding hole in case the place was raided, and he could see through the faux wall when he pressed himself inside. It was bizarre, like he was still standing in open space for all to see, yet the moment he entered he knew he was safe from sight. 

He held his breathe when a figure entered, surprisingly similar to his own form. That had to be Master Flug, or Flugger as he would refer to him now, with Blacker Hat following behind. He looked much like a kicked puppy following it's owner in hopes of praise. Flug wondered if that was what he looked like sometimes, and vowed to stop cowering so much when he returned home. Ha, yeah right. He pressed himself closer to the glass, the space he occupied being surprisingly roomy for a hidden area. He almost fainted with stress when Flugger's gaze stopped on the wall, and had to hold himself up on shaky knees when his roaming continued around the lab. That was so close, and Flug wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen if he was caught. 

Shaking his head, the man took in the appearance of the other him, his suit a sharp black, pin-striped design and his shoes shiny and polished. He looked truly dapper, Flug would give him that as he pushed the pang of jealousy that swelled in him at the sight of his other self. He took in the power that radiated off of him, and nearly jumped when he landed on his face....His face was showing! He had never shown his face to his boss or other members of his team before, and was more than shocked that the other was content to flaunt his own off in public. He had always hidden his face, not out of shame (he lied), but out of fear of being identified as what he truly was. He knew that aliens were considered dangerous, more so if they had powers. He hadn't wanted to explain his existence to others, but clearly this version wasn't afraid of anything it seemed. 

His face was like a void, dark and deep with what appeared to be stars and lights in their depths. The end of his 'head' ended much like the tail end of a steam cloud, swooping and disappearing into the air over and over in a loop. Out of habit, Flug straightened his paper mask more, and was happy he had replaced his goggles earlier in his free time. He stared intently at the other two beings in the room, the silence getting to him in a way that only taking his mask off in public could. He waited, anxiety levels raising. 

Master Flug had walked over to the counter, examining the weapons with a critical air. He lifted the gun up, holding it carefully before setting it down in favor of the whip. The slashing noise as it ripped through the air startled the other two occupants. Blacker Hat jumped and settled as quickly as he could, not wanting to anger his boss. The other man, however, was simply staring at the weapons left on the counter. His non-existent eyes narrowed with his thoughts, and he quickly swirled towards his scientist, if he could even call him that. 

"Who made these weapons?" His voice was smooth, lacking the stutter of the other, and Black Hat let his spine go rigid. How had he known?

"Um, sir, it was made by me..." He tried to rid himself of the stutter, to let his scratchy voice be as smooth as the other, but failed miserably. He let his hands clasp in front of him, rubbing over themselves as he avoided eye contact. It wasn't like he really knew where to look to begin with. Silence took over the room again as he waited.

The sound of the whip as it wrapped itself around Blacker Hat was loud and the wail was even louder. Blacker Hat panicked, struggling against the smooth material cutting into his clothing and skin, golden ichor blood dripping out of the wounds. He couldn't think through the pain, and failed to realize that the more he struggled, the more pain he was in. He just wanted to stop hurting. Not much could harm an eldritch abomination like himself, but weapons like this certainly could, and Blacker Hat's pupil shrank in fear. He sounded more like a wounded animal than a person at that point. 

"Don't lie to me, maggot. I know you couldn't build something this complex without help." Master Flug tightened the whip, drawing another cry of pain. "So, tell me who helped you before I end up doing something you'll regret later." 

Blacker Hat was not sure if he should answer his own master. On one hand, he would stop hurting him and he could get back to work, but on the other hand, he would be giving away the other Flug and would be writing his death sentence. Master Flug did not like competition whatsoever, and would stomp others into the dirt if possible. He shook his head,nearly snapping his neck with how quickly he swung his head around. He wouldn't tell. 

"I-I built it, I swear!" He was panting, trying hard to breathe through the crushing weight of the whip around his person. He could escape if he truly needed to, but that would only anger Master Flug more, and that was something he couldn't escape. 

"You know I don't like liars, Black Hat." With a simple wrist flick, he tossed the whip handle into his other hand to grab the gun. He was curious as to see if this was what he thought it was. Perhaps, with some heat the other would answer honestly. 

"You get five seconds to answer truthfully before I start to use this contraption." He held the gun in front of him, directly to Black Hat's face. Close contact would definitely leave a mark, and hopefully would teach his worker to not disobey him. 

"Uh, uh..." 

"Five"

"Please don't!" Black Hat cried out, twisting around in his binds, cutting himself more. 

"Four" 

"I swear, Master Flug, I swear that I built them! I started studying more! I swear," Black Hat began to sob softly, his body twitching more and more with tears as he faced down the barrel. 

"Three" The safety was turned off, and the click only helped to still his minion in fear. 

"I swear, I swear, please, oh god," He stopped moving, his chest heaving under the pressure. He was going to die. 

"Two" The trigger was almost down, and Master Flug didn't even appear to care that he might kill his worker. At least the Black Hat in his universe wouldn't actually kill any of them, despite the threats. 

"One," Flugger muttered, his finger pressing the trigger down completely, and with it the smell of smoke and burning flesh filled the air. Dr.Flug covered his mouth to soften his own scream as he watched his new friend's face melt, morphing into black before forming a face again, burnt entirely and consistently squirming as if Blacker Hat's flesh was sentient. The screams and wails, demonic in nature, were unbearable. He had to cover his ears under the bag, and settle on his knees as he tried desperately to tune out the noises beyond his hiding spot. He was sure that it lasted hours before the gun was turned off, and the whip was unraveled. 

The thunk of a body hitting the ground was the only thing that filled the silence. Dr.Flug was sure that the gun had killed the being, being such close range for so long. He was on the verge of crying when his other self simply placed the weapons down on the counter, stepped over his servant's body, and walked over to the door. As the doors closed to the elevator in the hall, the other' voice drifted in.

"I know you were watching, and do know that the next time, it won't just be him if you do not show yourself." With that, Master Flug was gone, leaving behind the stench of burning flesh, a broken body, and a scared scientist.


	4. Who knew that the doctor part was true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but important. Gonna try to add another chapter sometime soon.

“Blacker Hat!” Dr.Flug screamed, racing out of the capsule as soon as he was sure that his counterpart was gone. He clumsily kicked a pipe out of his way, tripping upon his own footing and tumbling to land with a thud on the floor. 

He groaned as he laid sprawled, his gangly limbs tangled and his lab coat - or what remained of it - not helping matters. He lifted his head, his hand grasping onto the corner of it as he felt the headache coming on, and squinted his eyes open. He screamed loudly, fear and horror bubbling up from the depths of his body into a terrified noise. 

Blacker Hat’s face was inches from his own, the stench of flesh so pungent that Flug almost threw up when he stopped screaming to take a breath. The skin was still burnt horribly, writhing and reforming itself constantly while steam rose off of it. His eye was half-lidded, the pupil so small it was almost invisible to the naked eye. 

Flug scrambled to his feet, heading straight for where he usually placed the first aid kit. He skidded to a stop, a thought bubbling in his mind before he could think about the consequences. Could an eldritch abomination be healed with medicine? Would he heal on his own? 

He shook off the thoughts, picking up his pace to the cabinet on the other side of the room opposite of where it would be in his universe. He had to try for his new friend! It was his fault this even happened. He should’ve came out the first time that he asked who built the tools, but his fear pinned him in place, much like it had Blacker Hat. 

He nearly threw his body into the dark, ebony cabinet in his haste. He grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt, stretching it out like a bag to hold his items. He didn’t have time to go grab something to carry all the supplies, so this would have to do. He grabbed the nearest bottles of silver sulfadiazine, rolls of gauze, sewing needles, towels, and a few pads of cotton. He knew what he needed to do, and unfortunately Blacker Hat didn’t have morphine in stock, just a small post-it note telling him to get a new shipment. 

He scrambled like a spider back to the prone form, gently dropping his stash onto the floor. He straightened his goggles, and rolled Blacker Hat’s form onto his back. He carefully removed his lab coat and shirt, wincing at the lacerations and bruises covering his mangled chest and sides. Flugger had really done a number on him, and with his own weapons no less. Flug pushed that thought away again, onto the heaping pile of self-hate he would save for later when he would continue to try to avoid his emotions. Right now he needed to put the doctor in Dr.Flug to good use. 

With shaking hands, he pressed one of the towels to the deepest wound. He had never been more unthankful in Black Hat’s taste in dark colors, as he could see the golden ichor clearly soaking the towel as quickly as it could, like a waterfall of fluid. He took a deep breath, and glanced up to Blacker Hat’s face. 

The best description he had was a dying creature that had known it would die and had accepted it. The look of fear and pain was heart breaking, and the acceptance in his eye was even worse. His face, still burnt and warping, was tugged in a pinched expression of agony. It was too much, and Flug had to look away. 

“Hey,” Flug whispered, trying to make the process easier on both of them, “Can you talk?”

A simple headshake shot down his idea, and continued on his work, patting the lacerations and cuts with the towels, and then putting the large pads on them with gauze. He was starting to look more like a mummy then an eldritch. Heh, ironic. An idea struck him then and there. 

“Hey, Blacker Hat? Don’t go to sleep sir.” He didn’t look up, but he could feel the stare on the side of his face and the pace of the patient’s heart to know he was still awake for now. “Can you use your fingers?”

A quick tap hit his leg, and glancing down Flug noticed that Blacker Hat’s hand had grasped his leg in his pain. Huh, he hadn’t even noticed the squeezing at all. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled worriedly under his mask. “I’ll take care of you, buddy. Just stay strong. Do two taps if you can stay strong for me, okay?” 

He waited with bated breath, sewing up the larger wound with the thread and finally finishing the entirety of the torso. He moved his hands up to where the burnt flesh started, taking a breath to soothe this shaking hands. He almost didn’t feel the two taps on his leg, glancing down to see the taps in recession. He felt tears well in his eyes, and patted the hand softly. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna put some cream on your face to keep the burns from getting infected and to help them hurt less, alright?” He made sure to give fair warning, he wouldn’t want Blacker Hat to hurt himself in surprise. 

With a shaky nod and two finger taps, he began to put the cream on another cotton pad. He smeared it gently across the flesh, watching it ripple and cower before trying to cling to his hand for the soothing feeling. He wasn’t sure he wanted to laugh or cry at that, and he continued on. It took much longer than the chest, and by the time he was finished it was almost dark out. He wandered away from Blacker Hat only long enough to grab some water from the sink around the corner of the counter. He needed him to stay hydrated. 

He needed to find a place to let Blacker Hat rest with them being in the open here. That hidey hole wasn’t going to work again, and there was nothing here to lay Blacker on. He opted to see if he could use the spare room just down the hall, the ones that were near used as they were too close to the lab to be considered safe. Now how would they get there without getting caught? It was only about twenty feet away, but with an injured person it was more difficult than trying to break into Black Hat’s private room. 

He took only five minutes of liberation before he finally decided. He wasn’t going to be a coward this time, not if it cost others this. They would make it to the room, and if they were caught he would talk to his alternate self. His friend couldn’t stay here any longer. With that, he heaved Blacker Hat as gently as possible onto his shoulders fireman style, before peeking his head out of the lab doors. The cost was clear. It was now or never.


End file.
